Longing for Her
by LiveHappy247
Summary: This one-shot is from Gideon's POV after his and Eva's breakup and what he feels when he sees her. I don't own the Crossfire Series or the characters. I have recently added a second chapter due to all of the positive feedback I've received!
1. Chapter 1

**I really wish more people would write "Bared to You" fanfics! I am also so anxious for the 3****rd**** book to come out. This one-shot is from Gideon's POV after his and Eva's breakup and what he feels when he sees her.**

Gideon's POV

There she was. Her looks had changed due to a recent haircut and makeover, but I could pick out her beautiful body and soul from a mile away. I sat alone in a black leather chair drinking hard liquor on the upper level of a club that Eva was partying at with Cary. The inside balcony overlooked the dance floor. I was still in my black suit with a white button up, but had removed my tie in the car ride over. I unbuttoned the top couple buttons, trying to cease myself from thinking of her hands undoing the rest of them.

I downed the rest of my drink just in time for a waiter to come by and hand me another and I needed it after the hell it has been, being away from her. Until the whole Nathan business was over, I couldn't risk being seen with her in public. The media had to believe and get proof that Corinne and I were together and it nearly killed me to see Eva so disgruntled and hurt. I also knew that her reaction had to be real. She had to believe that I was actually seeing Corinne or else the whole plan could fall through when she had to talk to the cops.

The DJ started playing a song with a heavy bass, which automatically caused everybody on the dance floor to start grinding to it, including Eva and Cary. I knew that they were just friends, but the sight of him moving his hands all over that little black dress that encased her perfect body made me jealous as hell.

Her recently highlighted and shoulder length hair was styled messily to take on a sexy and wild look. With the smoky eye-shadow, dark eyeliner, and mascara, as well as her bright red lipstick and matching nails, she looked dangerous. This new Eva was just as hot as her other looks, but something about this dangerously confident look made her seem untamed and wild and I liked it.

She turned around so her back was to Cary's chest, moving her ass against his front while his hands rested on her hips. She ran her slender fingers through her hair slowly, letting the shorter strands fall in front of her face, giving her this feral and savage look. How I wanted to go onto that dance floor and tame that woman.

I rose to my feet when I noticed Cary whisper something into Eva's ear and then made their way off the dance floor. Ignoring the longing glances from various women, who were beautiful to say the least, I followed mine. I got into the driver's seat of my Mercedes, knowing that Eva hadn't ever seen it before, right after her and Cary took a cab. I followed the taxi until it pulled up in front of their apartment building. I parked on the side of the street, watching as Eva left my sight once again. Taking a deep breath, I went home, to face another night without her by my side.

The next morning went just as dreadful as the night before. I woke up alone, took a shower alone, and made one cup of coffee. I preferred to drink it black, but I put her hazelnut creamer and sugar in it anyways because I missed her _that _much.

When I got to work, I put on the façade of power and confidence although I didn't feel any of that without Eva. As I pushed through the revolving door in the front of the Crossfire, I noticed that familiar, sweet ass. The clicking of her red high heels against the black marble floors made me automatically speed up my pace. I had to get on that elevator with her. She had on high waist pinstripe pants with a bright red leather belt and a white blouse. I stepped into the elevator just before the door closed. I could hear her breath quicken. I took a brief moment to glance over my shoulder and look at her. She undoubtedly was suffering from a massive hangover, but I knew that she only drank excessively when she needed to cover up pain…the pain _I _caused. When the elevator arrived at her floor, she walked past me and I let her. She turned around to look at me just as the doors closed, leaving me longing for the woman who I once held so close, but was now so far.

**I just finished **_**Reflected in You **_**and felt the need to write one of these, so I hope you enjoyed it! Please review & let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. ALL of your reviews finally convinced me to write another chapter! Thanks for being so convincing!**

**In this chapter, Eva and Gideon spot each other in the Crossfire with blazing tension and then share a moment late at night in her apartment. **

Eva's POV

I was so glad to see my clock read 5:30 because I couldn't be in the same building as Gideon without feeling the recently familiar heartbreak that has been causing me so much distress. Just knowing that he was just floors above or an elevator ride away made my body ache. I shut down my computer and sped out of the office and into the elevator without a glance back. Relieved when it reached first floor, I maneuvered my way through other employees at the Crossfire, on their way home, just to spot Gideon in the middle of the lobby.

He looked so powerful with his simple dark grey three-piece suit accompanied by a dark purple tie. The Crossfire lobby accentuated his authoritative stature with the rich marble floor beneath his feet and the thick tall columns in the background.

The two men talking to him were much older, but I could tell that Gideon was the superior man by his hands on his hips and his hard gaze. Whatever negotiation they were engaged in, came to a screeching halt when Gideon spotted me staring at him. He gently excused himself, turning straight towards me. I immediately turned towards the door, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Eva!" Gideon hollered at me, but I was already out the door and waving down a taxi. When he exited the Crossfire, our eyes met one last time as I climbed into the backseat of the cab. Through the window I noticed him curse to himself and run a hand through his beautiful black hair, creating a tousled look that has always made me horny.

I got home at almost 6, but Cary's door was shut so I assumed that he had company. I quickly made a cup of noodles and poured myself a drink before I cozied up with a blanket on the couch. I found myself watching romance movies, which reminded me of the love life I used to have and then ended up crying over him. Feeling pathetic and ridiculous, I headed to the bathroom for a shower.

When I headed into my bedroom, Gideon was sitting on my bed, arms resting on his knees and his head hanging between his legs. His hair was sexily tousled and he was still in his slacks, but lacking the suit jacket, vest, and tie. His white button up shirt was loosely tucked in and unbuttoned at the top. It wasn't until after a couple seconds of soaking up the sight of him, that I realized he had a flask in one hand.

"Eva," his husky voice was gruff, but gentle at the same time.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, not moving any closer.

"No."

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

He looked up at me with those sharp eyes, making me feel vulnerable and exposed even though I am dressed in pajamas.

"I shouldn't have come, but I can't stay away from you."

"You and I broke up, Gideon," I took a deep breath, trying to blink the tears from my eyes, "You being here is just keeping the wound fresh. How do you expect me to move on if-"

"I don't. I need you to trust me and believe me when I say that I will never move on, it's just….complicated."

Before I even had the chance to respond, he had his arms around me and was pulling me in for a kiss. Our lips met with such force that I collapsed into him, lacking the strength to let go. I wrapped my legs around his waist, letting him carry me to the bed where he laid me down and began tugging off my pajama pants. I allowed myself to indulge in our sinfully beautiful night, but woke up the next morning alone.

I got dressed, feeling the weight of regret on my shoulders. I shouldn't have let myself be so weak when it came to him. I should have told him to leave and never come back, but instead I slept with him even though I was fighting to move on with my life. If only what we used to have wasn't so incredible, it would be so much easier to let go.

**Thanks for reading! Please review & let me know what you think!**


End file.
